Gone
by 9aza
Summary: One of 28 prompts. Takes place during TF:TM and after chapter 1 of Trust Me. After the attack on Autobot City, their lives began to fall apart. Mostly OC centric. Short oneshot.


A/N: This oneshot takes place after chapter one of Trust Me. If you haven't read the movieverse oneshots, you might want to, in order to get to know the triplets a little better.

Warning: The obvious character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Gone**

_How it all began to fall apart…_

It's been twenty years since the day Dia began to trust Starscream. Mind you, she only trusted him with her life at first, but as the years passed that trust grew into something more. After fours years, because of her spark, the two bonded. Because of the bond, Starscream found out about the stone Dia's family guarded, but he also learned about the consequences would be if he tried to seek it out. If he had tried to take it, he would have been destroyed by its current guardian.

Not long after their bonding, Dia had triplets. Their names were Blackshadow, Fallengrace, and Celine. The children were raised in the Decepticon base, but no one except for Skywarp and Thundercracker, knew that they existed. Eventually, Dia and the children were forced to leave Earth and live in the base on Cybertron; it was difficult, staying hidden, but they made it work.

**XXX**

Dia was waiting for her bondmate's return from the attack on Autobot City. She knew he on his way because the bond between them became stronger as he got closer. But as the bond grew stronger, she knew something had happened.

She felt a surge of triumph from his end, but it was tainted with regret. When he was close enough to communicate through their bond, she asked, _"What happened?"_

"_Megatron is dead. I am the new leader of the Decepticons," _he replied.

"_That's wonderful. But what's wrong?"_

"_I had to make a few sacrifices to ensure my leadership."_

Dia didn't like where he going with this.

"_It was essential," _he murmured, sounding like he was trying to convince himself instead of her.

"_What did you do?!"_

"_I had to do it! Leadership was within my grasp!"_

"_Starscream! Tell me!," _she begged, though truthfully, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"_They're gone,"_ he whispered. _"I killed them."_

"_Who?!"_

"_I killed my trine…"_

Dia couldn't believe it. Skywarp and Thundercracker were gone. Just like that. Then she realized how the triplets would react to the news. _"Fallengrace will hate you for this. Blackshadow and Celine will move on, but she will hate you."_

"_I know and I do deserve her hate. Do you hate me?"_

"_I can't hate you. I hate what you do, but I can never hate you."_

**XXX**

Starscream winced when Fallengrace slammed the door to her room. Dia had been right about how the Seeker femme would react. He looked at his other children.

Blackshadow wouldn't look at him. "I'll go check up on her," murmured the young Seeker and he left.

The only one left in the room was Celine. "Celine-"

"I understand why you did it," she said. "Power's temptation was too much."

She looked at him straight in the optics and asked, "If power tempted you again, would you betray us?"

"Never! I won't do that to you, I promise."

"They trusted you too," Celine quietly pointed out. "Maybe it was foolish of them to do so."

Starscream and Celine didn't speak for the rest of the day.

**XXX**

As Starscream prepared for his coronation, he noticed that Dia had not said a word. "Why so quiet?," he asked.

"Just thinking," she answered.

"About?"

"How much longer do we have to hide?"

"Just until I have absolute control over the Decepticons."

"They won't follow you so easily. I fear it may be a long time before you rule without question."

"Your worries are misplaced Songbird. Do you doubt my abilities?"

"Someone must worry about these things. Nothing is impossible, never forget that fact Starscream."

**XXX**

Dia and Celine watched the coronation from one of the many hidden passageways in the base. Blackshadow stayed behind to keep an optic on his volatile sibling.

"Will things get better Mom?," asked Celine as Astrotrain placed the crown on Starscream's helm.

"I hope so, for all our sakes," murmured Dia.

BOOM!

The explosion was strong enough to cause the two women to stumble onto the floor. When they got back onto their feet, they saw a purple mech stand before Starscream.

As the two mechs exchanged words, Dia began to hyperventilate and she felt her spark try in vain to reach for Starscream's.

"Mom…," whispered Celine in horror.

"Here's a hint," said the purple mech.

Starscream was hit. His face was an expression of pain and his scream went unheard as he became dust. At the same time, Dia felt her spark shatter into pieces and she knew it was gone.

Celine looked at her greatly weakened mother and couldn't quite believe what had just happened; it all felt so surreal.

"Get the shuttle ready," Dia said tiredly.

Celine nodded and commed Blackshadow. ::Blackshadow! Answer me!::

::I'm here, what's wrong?::

::Get Fallengrace, destroy all evidence of our existence and Dad's files, and get on the shuttle! Set coordinates to…::

"Earth," whispered Dia.

::Earth.::

::Why? What's going on?::

::Megatron is back.::

**XXX**

Blackshadow and Fallengrace had done everything Celine ordered them to do by time she and Dia made it to the shuttle. Good thing too because Megatron, no, _Galvatron_ had begun inspecting the base.

Celine looked through the window at the planet she had spent the last few years of her life on. It may had been metallic, but it was still home.

She wanted to cry. First Skywarp and Thundercracker were gone and now so was her father. The pain was too much. She wanted someone to pay for her grief.

_Galvatron. Galvatron would pay._ It had been his idea to attack Autobot City, eventually leading to Skywarp and Thundercracker's deaths. Also if he had only stayed dead, Starscream would still be alive.

_I swear, even if it takes my last breath, I will kill him._

The thought helped ease her pain and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please review, but no flames.


End file.
